You are not Alone - A (Modern) Hidan Love Story
by ffml
Summary: Hardly anyone knew that Itachi had a twin sister. After some horrifying news and a night in a jail cell, she comes crashing back into his life more than ever. In doing so, she catches the eyes of a certain Jashinist.
1. Chapter One

You have cancer.

Because that is what everyone wants to hear when they go to the doctor's for what you thought was a minor cold. Nope. Instead, you are hit with news that you have stage three malignant, non-small cell lung cancer. Not once in my life have I smoked, but I still ended up getting cancer before my friend Rinako who smoked three packs a day. I was always wary and stayed away when he decided to light up.

I trudged home, dragging my feet behind me, prescription slips in my hands. It was bright and warm out. The birds were singing a happy melody, and kids were running around the park. I hardly took any notice of it. My mind was plagued with the words of the doctor.

"Stage three lung cancer...maybe a year left...chemotherapy...radiation..."

I had always thought that I would live a fairly long and healthy life. I would someday get my dream job, find the perfect man, marry him, have a couple of kids, win a couple of awards for work, grow old with my man by my side as we watched our grandkids grow up. Now, that would never happen. Twenty-one and my life was already over.

I came up on the pharmacy and walked in to fill my prescriptions. A little while later, I walked out, bags in hand. I kept walking.

"Aneko, hey!" I looked up to see Rinako running up to me.

"Oh, hey, Rinako. What's up?" I asked, plastering a fake smile to my face and enthusiasm in my voice.

"Not much. A couple of us are heading out to the bar later. I know you've been feeling sick lately, but if you feel up to it, you are welcome to join us."

"Oh, um." I thought about it for a moment. On one hand, I knew I wasn't supposed to drink and take my medications at the same time, but on the other hand, I've got one year to live. Might as well live life to the fullest. "Yeah. Sure, I'll come."

"Great! We're all meeting up at Hinari's at ten."

"All right. I'll definitely be there."

He flashed me a grin before taking off. I gave a small sigh to myself. How was I ever going to tell them?

* * *

Later that evening, around nine o'clock, I stood there staring into my closet, not having a clue what to wear. Should I wear a cocktail dress? No. Seems a little classy, and I wasn't looking to pick up anyone tonight. Band t-shirt and some jeans? A little underdressed. After racking my brain for a while, I just decided on some dark wash jeans and a flowy, electric blue, spaghetti strap crop top.

I then went into the bathroom. I was disgusted by the creature in the mirror. She had dark bags under her eyes, messy hair, and chapped lips. Had I looked like this all day? I brushed my long, black hair and straightened it out. I washed my face with some apricot scrub and then applied a little foundation under my eyes so that I didn't look like a raccoon. And to complete the look, a swish of lip gloss. There. Now, at least I looked presentable.

I looked at the clock. 9:47. I needed to go! I quickly slipped on a pair of black ankle boots and rushed out the door. I fast walked to the bar which was about fifteen blocks down from my apartment. I needed to hustle, and man, did I hustle! I had made it there in twelve minutes. Ha! One minute early!

I walked into the bar. Loud pop music played from the overhead speakers, and the smell of alcohol was definitely present. Sitting over by the barstools was Rinako, Hal, and Mei. I walked up next to them and ordered a whiskey neat.

"So, looks like we all got here early, eh?" I asked them.

"Looks like," Mei said chirpily.

That then started off the night. After a couple of whiskeys, the world started spinning. I didn't let that slow me down, though. I kept throwing them back like it was nobody's business.

"Might want to slow down there, Aneko," Hal said.

"Shut up and let me drink," I slurred, pointing a not so steady finger at him.

"All right. Let's get you home," said Rinako as he slung one arm around my waist and put one of my arms over his shoulder.

"But I don't wanna~" I whined. "You're ruining all of my fun, Rinny."

"Fun time is over for now, okay? We'll be able to do it again sometime soon." He dragged me out into the brisk night.

"No, we won't. I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean, An?"

"Shhh. I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"What's a secret?"

Before I could answer him, I saw a really cute guy walking down the street.

"Hey, cutie!" I yelled before lifting up my top.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in a holding cell. Apparently, that cute guy walking down the street? Yeah. He was a cop.

"One call," a different police man said, handing me a phone.

So, I called the one person I knew would get me out. On the fifth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Itachi," I said, trying not to slur my words to much. I failed.

"Aneko? Are you drunk?"

"I need you to bail me out of jail."

"What did you do this time?" He sounded annoyed.

"I may or may not have flashed a cop."

"Dammit, Aneko," he groaned. He sighed. "You know what, since you didn't learn your lesson the last five times, maybe leaving you there overnight might make you think before you go get hammered and do something stupid again."

"But, Itachi~ it stinks in here."

"You did it to yourself, An. I'll come get you in the morning." And with that, the line went dead.

 _Of course, the one time I need you, Itachi, you fail to show up. I thought twins were supposed to stick together. What a wonderful brother you are,_ I thought angrily.

A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't go easy on me! Tell me what you think with your brutal, honest words. Anyhoooo. Thank you for checking this out! Much appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the cell door opening. The sound of it was loud and brain piercing. I knew if I were to open my eyes, it would be much worse. I opened them anyway. Through the pounding headache, I saw a police officer standing in the doorway of the cell.

"Your brother is here to pick you up," he said with no emotion.

I nodded and got up from the metal cot that the cell provided. My whole body, from head to toe, was racked with pain. I shuffled over to the officer and followed him as he led me to the lobby of the station. There, looking very impatient, stood my twin brother Itachi. When he saw me, he gave a such paternal glare that for a split second, I thought he was my father. Oh, sorry. Fugaku.

A ping of sadness flew through my heart as I remembered the day Fugaku disowned me. If I were to ever mention him, it would be by "Fugaku" and not "Father." He even told Itachi and Sasuke that if they were to ever contact me or help me out that they themselves would be disowned. Sasuke eagerly obliged, never have liking me in the first place. However, Itachi refused to, not outright to Fugaku, but he told me himself. He said to me that if I were to need any help whatsoever, that I should just contact him, and he would be by my side. For that, I was deeply grateful for him.

Without a word, Itachi walked out of the building, and I followed him out. He was angry, and I knew that. I was honestly surprised that he came and picked me up from the tone of his voice the night before. We got into the car, and Itachi drove off. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before I decided to speak up.

"Look, Itachi I-"

"Save it," he interrupted.

"God. What crawled up your ass and died?"

Itachi sighed in frustration and calmed down slightly. "Sorry. It's just that work has become extremely stressful, and you getting arrested _again_ for the _seventh_ time in the past _five weeks_ due to your freaking alcohol problem is not helping any." He pulled up the driveway to my apartment. He turned the car off, unbuckled himself, got out, found my spare key under the mat, and walked in.

"Whoa!" I said, getting out of the car and following quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you pack." We walked into my bedroom where he got a suitcase out of my closet.

"Pack? Why would I need to pack?"

"I can't come to your aid every time you get arrested because of your drinking, Aneko. I have work to do deal with. So, until you get over this drinking problem of yours, you're staying with me so I can keep an eye on you," Itachi said sternly.

"You can't keep me! What if Fugaku finds out? Huh? You'll be disowned as well, with no job, no money, nothing."

"Then so be it, but your health is more important to me. With the rate you're going, you're going to be dead before you're even forty. Now, start packing." He grabbed another suitcase out of my closet and started taking every item of clothing off of the rack, folding them neatly and putting them in the travel carrier.

I huffed in aggravation to myself and started packing underwear, t-shirts, jeans, socks, pretty much everything in my dresser. Itachi finished packing the closet before I finished the dresser. He went into my bathroom and started packing my stuff from there.

"Hey, Itachi, while you're in there, can you get me some ibuprofen?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem."

A few moments later, Itachi peeked his head around the corner.

"What are these?" he asked, holding up my prescription bottles.

"Oh. I've been feeling a little under the weather, so I went to the doctor. Said I had strep or something, so he prescribed me some antibiotics," I lied.

"And you were hanging out with people last night?"

 _Crap. I need to come up with something. Quick._

"He gave me something when I was there. Said it would take a couple of hours to work, but I wouldn't be contagious."

Itachi just nodded his head, not sure whether or not he should believe me. He went back into the bathroom without another word.

 _Crisis averted._

Within a matter of time, both Itachi and I had finished packing everything I would need for my stay with him. I had taken my painkillers and was feeling much better by then.

"Why don't you leave some of that stuff here?" my twin asked when he saw me sitting on my suitcase, trying to flatten it enough to get it to zip shut.

"My clothes are my children, Itachi. I won't leave them behind. Say I need my dark wash pre - torn jeans, and I didn't have them. I would be screwed."

"Logical."

A moment later, I was able to zip it shut.

"Ha-ha! Victory is mine!" I shouted happily.

Itachi just gave me mea half smile. Over the past hour or so, he had gone from the hard-faced, angry Itachi to the loving brother he generally was.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"More than I'll ever be."

Itachi picked up the heavier suitcase and the toiletry bag, and I picked up the lighter suitcase. We were ready to roll.

We put the stuff in the trunk and seconds later we were going.

"I'll keep paying part of the rent for you -about half since I _am_ taking you away from it- but you're going to have to keep up with the other half. And so you don't go out buying more alcohol with your extra savings, I will be severely monitoring your spending. You will be able to drive, but I have attached a tracking device in both your phone and your car. If you disable either of them, an alert will be immediately sent to me. I will have have a friend of mine pick up your car tomorrow. We will then get you cleaned up, Aneko, but until then, you will be under strict supervision."

"Why are you doing this, Itachi? Why are you helping me? You alert re risking _everything._ Your job, your family, your reputation. Gone. And for what? Your disowned, alcoholic sister? Come on, Itachi. Is it really worth it?"

Itachi sat there in silence for for a couple of minutes.

He sighed and said, "Because you're family, and if family can't help each other out, then they are worse than death. Honestly, I'm pissed with Dad for disowning you like that. I could see him getting mad, but completely disowning you? There was no reason for it. I guess since Mom almost died giving birth to you, he tried to find every reason possible to disown you. But what he did was shitty. I will not let his decision to keep you out of his life affect me. You made one mistake. So what? Everyone makes mistakes in their life."

His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were whiter than snow.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

We pulled into the driveway of his house, but there was already a car in the drive.

"Dammit," Itachi muttered, obviously recognizing the vehicle.

 _Wonder who it is._

We got out of the car and grabbed my stuff before going up to the front door. Itachi grabbed his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the front door. It swung open, and inside was someone I had hoped I would never see again. The man who was the reason why I was disowned. The man who ruined my life.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuun. Who is this mystery man? Comment below who you think it is! If you get it correct, shoutout will be given to you! Thanks, loves!

~Taryn


	3. Chapter Three

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. My blood began to boil as I stared daggers at his unassuming face. This man had destroyed my life. He was the reason why my father and younger brother hated me. He was a shark. He was a nice guy at first, just playing with his food, before all of the sudden, the smell of blood hit him, and he attacked. He stripped me of all my dignity before he chewed me up and spit me out.

My hands were gripped into fists at my violent thoughts towards him. However, my thoughts were interrupted by Itachi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Itachi asked. "Shouldn't you all be at work?"

There were three males in the room besides Itachi. All three of them had their eyes glued to the TV before Itachi spoke.

"We could ask you the same thing," a man with slicked back silver hair asked. His purple eyes shifted over to me then back at Itachi, a wide grin forming on his face. "Oh, I see here: bringing home the lady. Asked her to live with you, eh? Nice going, Itachi. Finally getting some action." The man wiggled his eyebrows as I felt my face heat up, first from embarrassment then from anger.

Just as I was about to tell the man off, Itachi once again interjected. "Hidan," he said, "this is my twin sister Aneko. Aneko, this is Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame. Why don't you go put your stuff away in bedroom next to mine as I talk to them about the importance of calling before coming over."

"Alright," I said, my glare never leaving shark. He glanced over at me, and I just scowled before taking my bags and storming off.

 _How dare he be here!_ I thought angrily.

I knew this wasn't my home or property, but it still angered me that Itachi would still be friends with him! The two of them were still obviously close enough to the point where he had a key. I thought Itachi had enough sense to end the friendship after what that scumbag did to me. Obviously not. I was going to give Itachi a piece of mind later.

I walked into my what was to be my bedroom until further notice. I had been here plenty of times before but never when I was sober. Every time I saw the room, I was still in a slightly drunken state or in a horrible hangover. Now that I was actually getting a crystal clear view of it, I was dutifully surprised at how simple yet elegant it was. Mikoto must have helped out with decorating. The walls were a simple eggshell color with a few abstract paintings on the wall. The furniture was a dark oak, and the set consisted of a wardrobe, a dresser, two bedside tables, a desk, and a queen size four poster bed. The bedspread was eggshell as well, but as you looked closer, you could see little purple and yellow flowers on vines covering the entirety of the spread.

Connecting to the bedroom was a large bathroom. The same one that I had thrown up in a many of times. It had marble floors and walls. Even the tub and walk-in shower and sink were all marble. It was honestly hideous and made me feel sick just looking at it. I quickly put my toiletries away and my medicine bag off to the side.

I quickly walked back into the bedroom and put all of my clothes away. There was no expansive walk-in closet like you would expect there to be. There wasn't even a closet at all. I guess that is why Mikoto added the wardrobe. I hung my dresses and business suits, and just stared longingly at them. My fingers brushed over the different fabrics. Silk, corduroy, knit, and cotton just to name a few. I had some pretty good memories in these clothes. Parties, interviews, get-togethers, and some just to simply dress up. But those days of memories were coming to a close. In a year, these clothes would be on the racks of some thrift store as my body wasted away six feet under. In a year, I would be dead. I would be no more. There would be no more late nights with my friends, no going to county festivals, and no more fun times.

"What is it with girls and fucking crying?" a voice from the doorway questioned.

I jumped back, startled. _Crying? I wasn't...oh...yeah. I guess I am,_ I thought as I felt wetness on my cheeks. I wiped away the tears and looked up at the intruder. It was the pervert from earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked, sending him a glare.

"Jeez. What's got your panties in a twist? I just came up here because Itachi is giving Kisame an ass chewing, and I got tired of listening in."

"Well, Kisame shouldn't have even been here in the first place," I seethed.

"What's your deal with him anyway? I saw you glaring and giving him the eat-shit-and-die look earlier."

"It's none of your damn business," I nearly shouted.

Hidan held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. No need to yell. One yelling Uchiha is enough. Don't need a second one, especially one that's a girl."

"Oh, so you're making sexist comments now, huh? Way to befriend a girl, making her feel bad just because she's a girl. I've had enough of that shit in my life, I don't need any more of it."

"Hey! All I'm saying is that female Uchihas are ten times scarier than the males, and if you can dell out even a fraction as what Mikoto can, you're just as bad as Satan."

"You've met my parents then? Surprised you even still friends with Itachi then."

"They aren't all that bad. You were never even mentioned in any of their conversations, though. Itachi has never even brought you up before with any of us. There a reason for that?"

I just looked away, my face heating up in anger. "I don't have to talk about it. Nevertheless with you!"

"You were disowned, weren't you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"It had something to do with Kisame, didn't it? That's why you hate him so much. He did you wrong and got you kicked out of the clan."

"Shut up!" I yelled again.

"Now, the only question is: what EXACTLY did he do?"

I screamed and ran at Hidan, punching him in the gut.

"You have no right to barge in and just start asking me personal questions like that! Ever!" I shouted at him as he crumpled to the ground, out of breath.

"Aneko?"

I looked up, and there stood Kisame with Itachi behind him. Kakuzu was helping Hidan. I didn't say a single word. I just lunged at Kisame, throwing a few punches. I landed a few before Itachi pulled me off of him. I struggled out of his grip, only to be pulled back again. I struggled some more, only for Itachi to hold on even more.

"Aneko, that's enough!" he shouted at me before I finally just slacked in his grip and melted into a heap of sobs.

"I think you guys need to leave," Itachi said quietly to the three men.

I didn't hear them leave. I just heard my own sobs pierce the hall as Itachi wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly embrace.

All of this, and it wasn't even noon.

* * *

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you for checking out my story! I truly appreciate your comments. They just brighten up my day! I do want to apologize, however, for not updating. School has started back, and this is my senior year of high school, and I am taking four extra classes and doing competitions, so please. No hate! I love you guys, and promise not to forget you! I will try to update my stories as frequent as possible.

If you want to read some more of my work, check out:

My "How to Train Your Dragon" fanfic: Finding Myself - A Tuffnut Love Story

or my Twilight fanfic: The Forbidden Child - A Jacob Black Love Story

Also, take my quiz: Which Element are you? to see what you get!

Thank you all! Much love!

~Ryn

P.S. Don't forget to comment what exactly you think Kisame did.


	4. Chapter Four

Why? Why did he have to come back into my life? And at the most inopportune time?

Many bitter thoughts crossed my mind as I gripped tightly onto Itachi's shirt. Tears flowed like a river down my face. The last time I had cried this hard was the day I was disowned. I remember the events that lead up to it as clear as day.

It all started on my eighteen birthday...

* * *

 _The buzzing of my cell phone could be heard from across the bedroom as I walked out of my bathroom, fresh out of the shower. I made my way over to the device and looked at the caller ID. Temari._

 _Temari was a fellow classmate and friend of mine who came from a wealthy family as well. She was almost a year younger than me, but she barely missed the cut-off date for being in a lower grade, so she was the same as mine._

 _"Hey, Tem, what's up?" I said as I spoke up._

 _"Hey, Aneko! Happy birthday!" I giggled at her enthusiasm. "Got any special plans for tonight?"_

 _"Dad's throwing a big bash for us, but I am trying to get out of it. If I can't, I'm bailing out after a while."_

 _"Okay. Goodie! That means you can come over to my place!"_

 _"Yeah, I guess I could. I can be there around eight. Okay?"_

 _"Perfect! I'll see you there!" And with that, she hung up._

 _After we hung up, I threw my phone onto my bed and went back into my bathroom to dry my hair. The party didn't start until five and it was just two-thirty. I could have technically waited and let me hair dry by itself, but with the length of my hair being as long as it was, I wasn't going to take the risk. I spent the next twenty minutes drying my onyx locks._

 _As soon as I turned the blow dryer off, my stomach let out a long, arduous sound. I had not eaten since early that morning, and I had skipped lunch so that the seamstress that my parents had hired could do a last look for preparations and adjustments. She was off now in Mother's crafting room finishing up the dress. I went back into my room and picked up a presumably clean pair of sweatpants and a purple and black Falling in Reverse tee._

 _I walked down the staircase and down into the foyer that was being decorated. As I walked further into the house and closer to the kitchen, I noticed that the decorations were almost done being put in place. The color theme was black and white. Balloons hung around the place, some tied to various objects, some floating from the ceiling. Pictures of Itachi and I were placed in black and white picture frames and were sitting around on tables. From inside, I could see fairy lights hanging from the gazebo and back patio. It was quite pretty, but I knew it was all a little contest between the upper class on who had more money and decorating skills. It was also a big contest on whose son or daughter got married to one of the Uchiha twins._

 _"Aneko, there you are," my mother stated with a light smile as she walked back inside from the back door.], already dressed up for tonight. "What are you doing down here? Why aren't you getting ready?"_

 _"The party doesn't start for a few more hours, Mom. I'll be fine. Besides, I just wanted to grab something to eat before the party," I said, making a step towards the kitchen. Mom quickly side stepped to block my way._

 _"Ah ah ah," she said as if she were scolding a small child. "The party is only a few hours away. We're crunched on time, and we can't have you stuffing your face and bloating your stomach, especially in that dress. You can have some water to hold you over."_

 _I sighed, and in that moment, Itachi walked out of the kitchen, a bag of chips in hand and stuffing his face._

 _"How come Itachi gets to eat?" I asked, pouting._

 _Itachi walked up to me and ruffled my hair. I swatted at him. "Because I don't have to worry about looking pregnant in a tight dress if I eat too much."_

 _I groaned and huffed. "Just one?" I reached my hand out towards the bag._

 _Mother slapped my hand away and quickly grabbed said hand and began to lead me back through the house and up the stairs. "You can eat during the dinner we have prepared. Just try not to look like a pig while you're at it, please."_

 _I sighed, "Yes, Mother," and she dragged me into my bathroom where she teased my hair and put globs of nasty makeup all over my face._

 _After about an hour and a half of this torture that should have been in the Spanish Inquisition, she was done. I must say, I looked pretty good._

 _As much as I hated makeup, it looked pretty good, as did my hair. At some point along the way, I had changed out of my comfortable sweats and tee and put into a black, plush robe. Mom looked at the small but elegant watch on her left hand._

 _"Oh, we need to hurry," she muttered before quickly walking out of the bathroom and bedroom to her crafting room to see if our seamstress was done. Within moments, Mom came back into the bedroom and called me in. She held a black dress bag and a set of simple, black heels. Mom unzipped the dress bag and motioned for me to take off my robe. So, there I stood in front of my mother in nothing but my underwear. Talk about uncomfortable! After I took off the robe, she handed me the dress, and I put it on. I the put on the heels that she gave me._

 _Mother gasped. "Look at you," she gushed, holding her hands over her heart. A few tears pricked her eyes, but I knew that she would not let them fall lest they mess up her makeup. "My babies are growing up." She walked over to me and pulled on the skirt of my dress to flatten the material around my waist. She sniffled lightly and said, "The party should be starting soon, I suggest you go ahead and go on down."_

 _I nodded and gave her a light kiss on the cheek when I passed her by._

 _Guests started arriving shortly after. The first few were the families of eager, dolled up girls waiting to sink their nails into Itachi and his inheritance. Shortly afterwards was when the wanting males began to arrive. Some were handsome, others were average, but none truly stood out to me. However, they all had money and were selected by extremely picky parents to be here. They would not want their daughter to be off with some common folk or a rivalry family. I greeted each one of them with grace and elegance, putting on the show to make my parents happy._

 _Hors d' oeuvres were served on silver platters as the help walked around, weaving in and out of guests. Glasses of champagne were also being passed around on the same silver trays. I took a few of the salmon and caviar on shortbread and a glass of champagne to hold me over until dinner._

 _It was like an high class party one would see on TV like with Downton Abbey or The Crown. I chatted with my possible suitors on politics, schooling, and the future. It got boring pretty quickly. I was just waiting until the dinner so that I could eat a real meal and then sneak out to Temari's house for a real party._

 _She had been invited to the party out of sympathy for no parents, but she was able to use that as an excuse to get out of coming to this party and have one set up for me at her own house. She was such a darling._

 _Finally, after about and hour of chatting with various guests, Father called for our attention to announce that dinner was to be served and that we should head to the dining room. I had been waiting for this exact moment all day! I quickly but elegantly made my way to the dining room, my mouth watering at the thought of some delicious food entering the cavern in my face._

 _Once we were all in the room, Father stood behind his chair at the head of the table and looked around at all the guests before pulling out his chair and sitting down. We all followed suit. Various high end meats and exotic vegetables were served. They tasted like heaven times a thousand. I couldn't tell if it was because I was practically starving or if the food actually tasted that great._

 _Several people tried talking to me, but I just nodded my head and gave short, but sweet, responses to show that I was not some stuck up priss. About halfway through the meal, Father stood up and clinked his spoon against his glass of champagne to gain out attention. This required all of us to put down our utensils and for all eyes to be at the head of the table._

 _Father gave this long, drawn out speech about how grateful he was for everyone to come and told some little stories about me and Itachi and then talked about how he son hoped to see two of the faces amongst the crowd become a part of the family. It wasn't until a few more hours later that dinner would be over and that the party would be moved out to the back yard where the gardens and gazebo were._

 _I took this as an opportunity to sneak my way out. Father had caught me and asked where I was going. I simply responded with the classic womanly stuff excuse, and he let me be on my merry way. I made my way to the bathroom, but as soon as everyone was out of sight, I made a bee line for the front door. I hoped into my car, having grabbed my keys on the way out, and made my way through the myriad of cars. Once I was out, I was on my way to Temari's._

 _Ten minutes later, I arrived. The bass was bumping from the loud speakers as I walked up to the front door. Instead of knocking, knowing that she would not be able to hear me over the music, I just walked in._

 _"Happy birthday, Aneko!" Tenten said as I passed her. A few more people wished me a happy birthday as I made my way through the crowd, looking for the sandy blonde._

 _"Aneko! You made it!" Temari said as I finally found her. She looked over my dress and hair. "We need to get you out of that. Just go up to my room and grabbed whatever. I kept the room closed off for you just in case."_

 _"Thank you," I said with a light bow of appreciation. I quickly made it up the stairs despite the makeout sessions, dry humping, and my dress. As soon as I walked into the Temari's room, I stripped myself of the dress and shuffled through Temari's dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple tee. I took my hair out of the pins and let it fall in loose curls. Within moments, I was back at the party, drinking spiked punch from a red Solo cup, and having the time of my life._

 _"Happy birthday," I hear from behind me as I bopping along to the music and chatting with a few girls from my class. I turned around to find a guy slightly older than me with a bluish hue to his skin and sharpened teeth. To most, this would be a turn off, but I found it quite interesting. There was something about this guy that seemed familiar, though._

 _"Thank you," I said back._

 _"Can I get you another drink?" he asked, gesturing to my now empty cup._

 _I handed it to him, and when he brought it back with one for himself, we began talking and instantly hit it off. By the end of the night, we were in bed together, having the time of our lives._

* * *

That was the beginning of the end for me, and things could only have gone down hill from there.

Whoa! An actual update? Hot damn! Sorry it took me so long! I know I said I would update months ago, but things got REALLY hectic between school and home. So, here you go my little munchkins! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget about the contests! Still, no entries for either one, so please send them in! I love you all!

~Ryn


End file.
